wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Amber
Perfil * Nombre: アンバー / Amber * Nombre Real: アンバージョセフィーンリュー / Amber Josephine Liu * Nombre Chino: 刘逸云 / Liu Yi Yun * Nombre Japones: 唯一の運 / Yuiitsu Amba * Apodos: Llama, Stich, Koala, Pikachu, Charmander, f(x)'s Cutie pie. * Profesión: Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Compositora, MC y Modelo. * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Los Ángeles, California, EE.UU. * Estatura: 165.9 cm * Peso: 56 kg * Tipo de sangre: B * Signo zodiacal: Virgo * Agencia: '''LM Entertainment Peliculas * I AM (2012) Colaboraciones * '''2017: Shannon - Love Don't Hurt (feat. Amber) * 2015: Aileie - Letting Go (feat. Amber) * 2014: Chat Future - So Good (feat. Amber) * 2013: Henry - 1-4-3 (I Love You) (feat. Amber) * 2011: Henry & Amber - Happy Holidays * 2010: L.M. The Ballad - Don't Lie (feat. Amber) Composiciones * Amber - Need To Feel Needed (2016) * Amber - On My Own (feat. Gen Neo) (2016) * Amber - Borders (2016) * Aileie - Letting Go (feat. Amber) (2015) * Amber - I Just Wanna (feat. Eric Nam) (2015) * Amber - Beautiful (2015) * Amber - Shake That Brass (feat. Daphne) (2015) * Amber - Love Run (2015) * Amber - Heights (2015) Curiosidades * Grupo: SunUnic ** Posición: Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina. * Fanclub: Ember. * Idioma: Inglés (Lengua materna), Chino (Fluido) y Japones (Fluido). * Color favorito: Rojo y Negro. * Comida Favorita: Platos mexicanos, Ddeukbokki. * Género favorito: '''R&B. * '''Familia: Padres y hermana mayor (Jackie Liu). * Hobbies: Hacer ejercicio, bailar, tocar la guitarra, batería y andar en skate. * Especialidades: Basketball, TaeKwonDo, Coser, Cubo Rubik. * Bandas favoritas: Linkin Park, Taking back Sunday. * En un programa (MTV Taiwan JKPop) Amber también mencionó que su tipo ideal era alguien lindo y cool y explicó que hay chicos que se ven fríos pero cuando sonríen se ven lindos''. * Audicionó para LM Entertaiment en 2007 en la Audición Global; y su tiempo de trainee fue de un año y medio. * Es muy cercana a todos los idols de su empresa LM Ent. en general. * Es Tomboy. * Solía ser vegetariana. * Es muy buena en matemáticas. * Dijo que la miembro que le llamo más la atención fue Luna por su voz. * Era buena estudiante, obtenía buenas notas para no hacer enfadar a sus padres ya que veía como su hermana mayor (Jackie) era rebelde y no quería ser regañada como ella. * Tiene varios trofeos y medallas que ganó haciendo algunos deportes cuando era estudiante. * Piensa que el lado derecho de su rostro luce como el de un chico, y el lado izquierdo como el de una chica. * Es perfeccionista con las cosas que realiza, como su trabajo. * Fue MC de Show Champion desde el 30 de Enero de 2013 hasta el 18 de Diciembre del 2013. * Tiene un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda con las palabras Pray (Orar) y Faith (Fe). Sobre el omóplato derecho tiene un tatuaje que dicen I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me. philippians 4:13 que significa (Todo lo puedo en Cristo que me fortalece. philippians 4:13). En su brazo derecho tiene un tatuaje con un pentagrama y las notas de su canción "Beautiful", y oraciones como I shall not fear, for you are with me que significa (No voy a temer, porque tú estás conmigo.) y Fight que es (Luchar). También tiene un tatuaje cerca de su clavícula en la parte izquierda, cuatro personitas que significarían el número de integrantes de su familia. Y detrás de su oído izquierdo tiene tatuado una pequeña llave. * Tiene una muy buena relación con Henry y Jackson (Bright Music) * Dice que no usará vestido de novia cuando se case. * En Invencible Youth 2 le preguntaron ¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?, y ella respondió tres. El primero tendría que ser hombre, el segundo una mujer y el tercero no importaría. * Para quitarse el estrés la mejor solución para ella es gritar. * Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es hacer rompecabezas, de hecho declaró que junto con Aileie les encantan armarlos. * Desde pequeña le gustaba Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). * Ella audicionó como cantante, y fue aceptada por ello, muchos creen que fue por sus habilidades en el rap. * Es la miembro con mayor popularidad en el extranjero, en América y en Taiwán, específicamente por ser de descendencia taiwanesa y por su gran parecido a la cantante y actriz Ella Chen. * En el programa Hello Counselor un hombre criticó a Sulli diciéndole que sus brazos y pantorrillas eran muy gruesos y debía ejercitarse más. Amber, notablemente disgustada, la defendió diciendo: No está bien herir a las personas en base a tus propios estándares. * Sulli al conocer a Amber por primera vez, pensó que era un chico y hasta intentó coquetearle. * Aileie le hizo un oso de peluche, a lo que Amber respondió diciendo que tenía la cama llena de ellos, ya que los adora. * Considera a Donghae (Boys Generation) como un hermano. * El 25 de Enero, el segundo episodio en el programa de variedades “Real Men”, Amber falló en el examen físico ya que sus tatuajes eran más de 7 cm. * Se distrae fácilmente con los objetos brillantes o cosas que hagan ruido. * Su sueño es crear un escenario donde no existan restricciones, un lugar donde todos pueden participar y divertirse. * Cuenta que una vez a un centro comercial y quería usar el baño. Cuando llegó al baño una señora, parte del equipo de limpieza, le gritó : El baño de hombres está en la otra dirección'.'' * Tuvo que viajar sola a EE.UU un tiempo para recuperarse de una lesión en su tobillo. * Sus mejores amigos son: Aileie, Kevin (The Songs), Henry Lauo, Donghae (BG), Hyuna (SISTERS), Jackson (Bright Music), Junko (SunMoon) y Loana (Thaegan). * Sus cachorros JackJack y Gongju tienen su propia cuenta en Instagram, la cual tiene más de 100.000 seguidores. Luego de la muerte de Gongju, la cuenta pasó a ser solo de JackJack. Pero en Junio de 2016 integró a Tuna, su gata. * En The Beatles Code 2 afirmó que su primer amor fue a los quince años. * Junto a su amigo Scott inició un canal de entretenimiento en YouTube llamado '''WHAT THE PINEAPPLE. * Apareció en dos vídeos del canal de Buzzfeed en Youtube. * Su actor favorito es Orlando Bloom, dijo que era muy guapo Galería Categoría:Idol Categoría:ACantante Categoría:ARapera Categoría:ASolista Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:LM Entertainment